


Animal Control

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anger, Biting, Consensual, Gloves, Hate Sex, I know its usually Giriko but look closer, Its not clear tbh, M/M, Minor Injuries, Surprisingly, They are both fucking weird, Which one is being the animal, longer than it needs to be, someone save me from making shit so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Ah! Giri!” Justin's face was soaked in tears at this point, dripping onto the pillow he was desperately holding. Giriko wasn’t giving him any mercy, hadn’t slowed down or gotten his endless rage out despite having completely fucked all the anger right out of Justin with his brutality already.--Goretober 2020 - Animalistic
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Animal Control

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a different fic which will be coming out next, but this one was already almost done so I wanted to finish it first u-u

Justin had scurried off to bed in a flash, taking one of his rarely used days off to hide away from everyone and deal with his rage in peace. Things had been going wrong, falling apart and destroying everything he had been working on and it was finally starting to tear his mind into animalistic pieces that screamed for other’s suffering as well. He refused to let himself be caught in such an unflattering state, to be seen as anything but professional and loyal to the academy’s mission. Leaving work was his last choice in any circumstance, he hated feeling so useless and like a failure for needing a second to deal with himself. However since everyone knew he was like that he had the luck of getting told to leave as soon as he brought up taking a sick day.

The academy members knew he wouldn’t even  _ mention  _ the idea of taking a break if he wasn’t falling apart so they were insistent on him leaving when he did. Justin wasn’t sure if it was because they were worried about him or if they just didn’t want to deal with the nuclear fallout of a sick Death Scythe. It didn’t matter too much though, what mattered was that he was away from everyone and able to burrow into his covers with painfully gritted teeth. He was  _ livid _ , burning with his hatred at the current circumstances and wanting to rip himself- or anyone who got near him apart. Everyone,  _ everyone  _ was guilty here. No one was helping and they were all just making it worse, making it  _ unbearable _ . 

There was a desire to just implode on himself, to tear himself limb from limb until he couldn’t feel anything ever again. He hated this, he hated everyone, he just wanted blood. Clawing his hands into his hair he let out a shaky breath and tried to let himself relax, tried to fall asleep and be saved from this overwhelming pain. He needed a break, he needed to not exist for a while. He wasn’t in any state to be human right now, he was nothing but sick. Something needed to happen before he could rekindle with the rest of humanity. He didn’t even want to be with the rest of humanity right now. He wanted to exist entirely alone. To be at peace in isolation where he didn’t have to worry about everything that had gotten ruined for him. 

The world of dreams, no matter how nightmarish they would be, was better than anything reality had for him right now. It would take care of him before he could stand back up and face the world for what it was. Melting down into the covers he started to count, trying to distract his mind enough that he’d slip under and disappear. It seemed to work enough to make him feel hazy, like his head was 8 times heavier than the rest of his body, but it didn’t send him to sleep. It just made his eyes itch with the production of the ‘sandman’s sand’ crusting them closed. 

Nothing would give him pity here, he was only going to suffer… still this moment was less painful than anything he’d have when fully awake. At least like this his mind was drifting, not able to focus on anything but hatred from longer than a few moments, and as long as he kept coming up with new topics even the hatred would be washed downstream for a bit. His mouth started to go lax as he relaxed and he started to drool the slightest bit as his mind started him up on the dream of seeing a weird collection of spiders. 

It wasn’t a pleasant idea by any means, but it was a distraction he let pull his mind into oblivion… it stretched into a moment that was fuzzy and hard to understand, a dream. He was dozing, not quite asleep but gone enough to have his mind start to unravel stories loosely based on whatever it was processing at the moment. Somehow it even managed to get to an older friend of his, one he didn’t talk to that much but who still got him to smile every once in a while… Justin’s eyes went wet and his heart wrenched with all the pain of the past weeks as he tried to stomach everything. He was done, he wanted to give up, everything hurt so bad… 

“Hey why’d you come home?” Snapping out of his attempt of sleep Justin groaned and looked over his shoulder to see Giriko looking down at him with a glare, as if he had done something wrong by going home sick. The horrible mood that had only just lifted off his shoulders the slightest bit came back with a fury. His wavelength was toxic, Giriko had to be noticing that this wasn’t the time to mess around. Whether he did or didn’t pick up on the loud  _ screaming  _ nonverbal cues to leave Justin the  _ fuck  _ alone didn’t matter though, because he moved to pick Justin up only for the scythe to turn around and bite his hand.

“Fuck! What the hell Justin! Dammit that hurt you brat! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Justin flopped back down, refusing to even acknowledge what happened beyond the taste of blood in his mouth. He wasn’t in the mood, that warning should say enough there. Giriko was still hissing over it, trying to shake away the pain and also process what the hell just happened. Justin wasn’t the type to just lash out randomly like that, especially with something as inelegant and animalistic as a bite, but he also really couldn’t care right now. He didn’t want to be touched. Giriko seemed to get that and with a couple swears left the room.

Justin didn’t relax until he heard the door bolt click closed again. It was still the middle of the day, Giriko didn’t need in here to sleep and even if he did he could fucking sleep on the couch. Today was not the day for compromise. Justin needed to figure himself out and get everything painful brewing inside of him out before he blew up. The compromise here was that he was alone, handling this himself, making no one else deal with him as he went through this. Everything would be fine if he just took a break, with all his plans falling apart because of this stupid new push by the academy that had completely crushed Justin’s ability to do anything worthwhile it wasn’t like he was missing out on anything!

Grumbling to himself he moved the pillows around to get into another position, flipping around and trying to get more comfortable. Sleep felt impossible right now with how miserable he was but that wasn’t what mattered, what mattered here was that he was alone, no one could hurt him here or ruin anything else for him. He was safe from everyone’s bullshit and could just breathe. He was fine. He had to convince himself he was fine. It was incredibly hard to though. Both because he knew that he clearly wasn’t fine, but also because he could fucking hear Giriko moving around outside their door. 

Their place wasn’t big by anyone’s description and just existing in the place at the same time they were bound to hear each other. Normally that wasn’t a problem though, they were usually more or less doing the same thing and even when they weren’t the sound of the other, at least the sound of Giriko to Justin, was soothing. A reminder they weren’t alone. Right now Justin wanted to be fucking alone though. A wall wasn’t enough separation. Justin needed to be on another planet then everyone else in all honesty. Huffing into the pillow he tried to smother himself in between them and disappear. 

It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t, but that wasn’t what was really noticeable here. Justin wasn’t noticing anything but the fact that he heard the door reopen again, that Giriko still wasn’t fucking leaving him alone like he was supposed to be. He felt the enchanter come up behind him, trying to grab him from behind like before. It was almost pathetic, did he think Justin had fallen back asleep or something? That he wasn’t going to get bitten again? Justin waited until he felt Giriko’s hands start to creep around him and then turned back to bite even harder, to make it painful enough that the man would have to give up to treat the wound. He was met with a mouth full of leather.

“Ha HA! I put my gloves on you little shit! I knew you were going to bite me again! Always calling me the rabid animal when you're the one biting before talking!” Justin growled, the noise buzzing against the dark leather as he glared up at Giriko’s far too proud expression. He wasn’t in the mood for this, he couldn’t deal with Giriko’s bullshit right now, he felt like he was going to blow up. The enchanter didn’t seem to be worried about the fact that Justin was very obviously, unignorably, in a bad state of mind right now. He just sat down with his smug smile and moved Justin to be on top of him, facing away so he couldn’t bite the exposed flesh of Giriko’s face without a fair amount of struggling.

“So. What’s wrong with you little scythe? Why are you so bitey and weird?” Justin huffed and wiggled, trying to break free so he could go back to ignoring Giriko and being alone. He’d leave and go to a hotel if he had to. None of this was a joke, he needed out of all of this. He was done dealing with people. He couldn’t handle it anymore. Struggling some more Giriko huffed in annoyance as he had to hold even tighter so Justin couldn’t break free. This was starting to seem like it was going to become an actual fight and that Justin wouldn’t be able to rest until it was done. His brow knitted up in distaste and anger.

“Why do you care? Let go of me before I make you Giriko. This isn’t a game.” It was amazing how much he was sweating, how much strength it took him just to say those words. He felt sick, his head hurt and he felt the slightest bit dizzy now that he had been forced up from his nice padded divot in the bed. His horrible mood was starting to leak into his physical health, he felt blinded by the pain and groaned when Giriko moved them around more so he could get on the bed as well. Justin’s desire to sleep was getting more and more urgent, he needed out of consciousness now. He was too sick to be awake.

“So things only stop being a game when you want them to, huh brat? And I care because this is the most interesting reaction to anything I’ve ever seen you make, what the hell happened to get you like this?” A few pained breaths passed through his lips as he tried to adjust to the new position he had been forced into. This wasn’t right. He needed Giriko far away from him, he needed to implode and let the pain wash over him so it could finally be put to rest. His head was pounding, feeling as if his skull would burst open with the pressure it was under. 

“Giriko leave…” The enchanter only scoffed, clearly uninterested in listening to any type of protest here. He wasn’t going to relent, he was going to keep pushing and Justin didn’t know what to do. He had come home because he couldn’t deal with people right now, because even people who weren’t messing with him had felt like too much to handle, what the hell was he going to do with Giriko? A man who would stop at nothing to piss him off? Sure he could be rougher and less professional with Giriko, but still.

“If you want me to leave, make me. You’ve gotten far too soft little executioner.” Justin’s temper spiked, he broke Giriko’s grip easily to whirl around and punch the enchanter straight across the face, snapping his jaw to the side with a heavy clunk noise. It was clear Giriko had seen it coming and tried to jump back with a horrible smile, but hadn’t been able to move as fast as Justin’s rage. A string of cuss words fell from Giriko’s lips as he moved back with a bloodied lip and a nice red blooming across his cheek that would most certainly bruise. 

It wasn’t often that Justin was provoked into giving Giriko the violence he was looking for but right now he really couldn’t care, he was desperate for an outlet and if the man was offering to be that punching bag then why the hell not? There was no way anyone would believe the unreliable violent Giriko that their trustworthy scythe had been the one to beat him senseless so it wasn’t like this would damage his reputation. 

“That’s it. I was thinking we had gotten a bit too fluffy lately, and with your rage back to what it was when we first met… I think it's a perfect time for this.” Giriko was looking for him to question what he was referencing it was time for and as much as Justin didn’t want to play into this game the enchanter had set up in his mind he knew he didn’t have any choice but to ask-

“Perfect time for what?” He spat the words, all thick and gross, completely fed up with this already, Giriko only seemed pleased with how upset he was though. A complete disgusting degenerate. 

“I wanted to fuck you since the first time I met your dumbass. Don’t get me wrong you're good no matter what you're like, just have the body type that begs to be fucked senseless, but I want the hatred from before.” Justin was incredulous, he didn’t even know how to react to that. He was suffering, in pain from his own madness driving him to insanity and Giriko was thinking about sex? 

“You want me to hate you? To want to kill you again? Do you really think I’d have sex with someone I found so vile and deserving of execution?” Giriko shrugged, acting as if he was ok with ruining their entire relationship just so he could have a certain type of sex… It wasn’t doing anything to help Justin’s murderous mood, but if Giriko truly wanted Justin to hate him, he was starting to get what he wanted. 

“Not permanently, just long enough for sex. Wouldn’t it be great to get all your anger and aggression out in one quick orgasm? It’d be a win for both of us.” Both of Giriko’s oversized gloves came to hold the sides of his face, almost drowning him in the leather that covered every centimeter of his head in it's grasp. It was a mixture of aggravating, infuriating, but also horribly pleasurable. Like this Giriko felt like the only thing that existed right now, that he was being smothered into the other’s soul. Opening his mouth slightly he let one of the gloved fingers slip into inside, not fitting all the way with how big it was but able to be gnawed and sucked on. He hated Giriko so much, he hated how he could never just stay out of things… but god if he knew how to drive Justin crazy.

The fact that Giriko had put these on just to deal with him was incredibly insulting, but it also showed a level of interest and desire that drove the scythe crazy. Giriko had really gone through the effort to find his gloves just so he could touch Justin, he was that enamored with him that he’d find a way to get through the pain that it’d take to play with him. Justin was still pissed off, still livid, still ready to slice Giriko’s head off for disregarding his feelings entirely right now… but even he couldn’t deny he was starting to become interested himself. 

“There we go, I’m glad you're seeing my way for once.” Growling slowly it came out muffled from around Giriko’s finger. He didn’t want to let Giriko win here, but at the same time he needed this hatred out of him, he needed Giriko’s heavily gloved hands on his skin that he knew he wouldn’t be able to burn even with all the rage in his soul. Letting Giriko see him break down into something that was so malicious was something he really didn’t want to do for the sake of his pride… it’d feel so amazing though. 

“Just fuck me. You really only have one talent left in your soul and it's not your lack luster fighting capabilities. Try not to push your luck so you can actually prove yourself for once.” Giriko laughed under his breath and pushed his hair back, he didn’t respond to the insult at all, in fact he looked like he was almost thriving under it. He liked getting shit talked for whatever reason, how disgusting. Considering Giriko always called him the freak he really should look at himself for once. Huffing as Giriko started to move him further up the bed he scowled as their eyes met.

“Huh? Prove myself of what? You just said I'm a good fuck.” The smile on Giriko’s face was so pleased that there was no doubt in Justin’s mind that the man had really used that insult to his own advantage to stroke his own ego… and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future. He looked far too proud of himself. How fucking exhausting.

“Prove you can fix problems instead of just causing them, you said this would help with anger didn’t you?” Justin said it with a special type of rage, barely controlled but also not really promising as much violence as he was just kicking Giriko out. That was really tempting, Justin would love to throw Giriko out onto the street for the rest of the day, but he’d let the man try to prove himself first. 

“Ah right right. Well, of course I can do that.” Justin was going to say something back to that but before he could Giriko pushed him over, grabbing onto the waistband of his pants and ripped them off so roughly it actually hurt as the fabric squeezed over him and left a bit of a friction burn. It was so fast that it took a second for Justin to realize his underwear had come off with them and now he only had his shirt on, trying to take that off too Giriko threw him onto his back again and just pushed his shirt up to expose his nipples, pressing onto one of them with rough fingers that  _ hurt _ . 

“You aren’t even trying to fight back, how are you going to get anything done if you just take this like a goddamn masochistic whore?” The words went through Justin’s brain like an arrow stabbing into one ear and ripping out of the other. He was going to  _ kill  _ Giriko. He  _ refused  _ to be compared to something so disgusting but when he tried to sit up Giriko kept holding him down with a giant gloved hand covering the entirety of his chest, the warm leather felt filthy and demeaning on his skin pushing him to fight to get off the sheets and hold his ground.

Luckily Justin was by no means weak and managed it with only a bit of struggle, pushing Giriko down himself to gain some traction back. When he got there, he realized he had no idea what he was doing though, not used to following his hatred so uncontrollably. Not as well versed in the subject as Giriko’s sorry ass was. Giriko only smiled brokenly, sitting back and grabbing onto Justin’s hips and forcing him to sit on his lap. 

“How cute you are trying your absolute best, still completely lost though, guess we finally found something you can’t do.” Justin was fuming, so pissed off he didn’t know what to do. It made it so much worse to know that every second he wasn’t doing anything Giriko was growing more and more entertained, amused with how bad he was at this… what a fucking bastard. 

“Look at you fume and pout, all angry and not knowing what to do with it. What a little bitch you are, not even knowing how to have emotions you're so pampered.” Giriko dragged his hips back and forth over his lap, forcing Justin to grind into him, having an amazing time talking such shit. It was somewhere between amazing and heartbreaking to hear such awful things about himself from his husband. It made the slightest bit of tears form around his eyes as his anger continued to sky rocket. If this is what Giriko felt like 24/7 Justin wasn’t sure how he handled it.

“You say that like it's normal to act like a complete fucking  _ dick _ whenever you're upset, did no one ever teach you common courtesy?” The smile that peeled up Giriko’s face was so unbelievably pleased and aroused Justin wasn’t even sure what to do. Giriko… really seemed to  _ enjoy  _ being shit talked, he liked this, no,  _ loved  _ this. Justin couldn’t say he understood but if it was really making Giriko  _ this _ happy he supposed he could try to manage whatever this was. He was still fucking pissed off anyway.

“Calling me a masochist when you’re the one getting off on this, you’re being pathetic Giriko. Don’t use me as a scapegoat to not face your own perversion.” Justin was shocked at how venomous his voice was, how disgusted he sounded, really letting his distaste show completely unedited, no longer clipped and professional. Giriko didn’t seem to mind, quite the opposite really… he really was getting into this. Justin couldn’t help but scoff. That only drove Giriko more crazy.

“Look at you, being so  _ heinous _ . You’ve really let me turn you into something so disgustingly sinful haven’t you?” The smile on Giriko’s face was almost cheeky, happier than Justin had seen him in a long time. It shocked Justin so much to see he had a hard time even getting mad again, up until Giriko shoved him over, moving their position again and grabbing onto Justin’s ass so suddenly the scythe gave a disbelieving gasp. Everything was moving so fast Justin couldn’t focus on any one thing up until he felt the chain of his cross snap as Giriko hauled him back up by it. 

Justin didn’t even give any kind of warning before his hand went flying back, his entire body twisting to punch the life right out of Giriko for daring to do something so heinous and disrespectful. Giriko huffed and caught his hand, grabbing the entire cross, broken chain and all and put it down on the nightstand, safe and out of the way. It was surprising, but not nearly as surprising as Giriko’s next words. 

“I’ll fix it later just fucking get your ass up.” It was a weird promise to get, something surprisingly considerate, especially in the middle of this. Still, Justin couldn’t focus on it long before Giriko shoved his head into the pillows, willing to suffocate him to get him in position. Making a dangerous noise Justin only felt his head pushed further down, what a fucking bastard Giriko was. Justin didn’t move to obey but Giriko hauled his hips up anyway, ripping his pants down and mercilessly shoving one of his gloved fingers into him without hesitation. 

Moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure Justin tried to fight back, to not let all of this bullshit just slide and remind Giriko he couldn’t just do whatever he pleased… But then Giriko curled his fingers. Justin could only gasp and push back to get Giriko deeper inside. The low lustful chuckle Giriko made as he did it was so fucking infuriating Justin could barely handle it. He hated Giriko so much but at the same time he couldn’t help but search for more. 

“You burn out so fast, explode into fire and then become simpering in no time. Aren’t you still mad? Or are you enough of a fucking moron to not take this chance and just are gonna get fucking cranky again later?” Growling into the pillows Justin tried to get his head out of the fluff Giriko was still trying to smother him in. Giriko held him down with all his strength, not bothering to think about the fact Justin was quickly getting dizzy. That sensation mixed with the fingers thrusting into him were overwhelming, not letting up for a second. Justin was certain he’d pass out if he didn’t get out of here now. 

Pressing his hands into the mattress he managed to get his head up, his legs bending at the knee, the top of one of his feet lightly brushing the seat of Giriko’s pants. It made the man jump a foot and let go, shocked to suddenly be touched from between his legs. Giving a huff of a laugh Justin turned around, bringing his feet down under Giriko’s crotch so he could hook his thighs on the man’s waist. The new position not only gave Justin a good amount of control back while also making Giriko’s face go a frustrated but undeniably aroused red.

“You were saying something Giriko? Don’t tell me you’re getting burnt out yourself, and just from looking? How embarrassing.” The glare he got in response to that was nothing to sneeze at but Justin just smiled, thin and mocking. Giriko was truly adorable when he wanted to be, getting all caught off guard despite how long they had been together. 

“Don’t underestimate me baby scythe, you might get eaten alive that way.” Humming in interest Justin smiled more sincerely when Giriko leaned down to meet their lips gently, holding Justin’s face with a feather light grip. It was so overwhelmingly soft that Justin suddenly started to wonder if he should be worried. The answer was yes, but he wasn’t nearly fast enough to stop Giriko from trailing down and fucking chomping down on the crook of his neck with his painfully sharp teeth. 

“Ow! Giriko!” Flinching did nothing to help him and Giriko ripped off his shirt to keep biting at him with angry teeth that were probably trying to prove that they weren’t ‘burnt out’. Giriko always did so bad with being questioned. Shrieking a bit as Giriko bit down on his nipple sharply enough he was worried it was going to get torn off Justin slapped Giriko’s forehead trying to yank him off of his chest. It was insane how hard the man was biting down, this went far past marking and had turned into a brutalization that worked as far more of a reminder to Justin himself than to strangers like usual.

“Shut the fuck up and just take it, you're a scythe aren’t you?” Giriko’s words grumbled into his skin and made him shiver. There were a million more bites, one on his shoulder, one on his collarbone, another on his neck… there were so many Justin quickly began to lose track and make a strangled noise at the overwhelming stinging sensation covering him all over. Wrapping his arms around Giriko’s head Justin tilted his head to give Giriko more access to his neck, blushing at the quiet laugh he got. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” The red on Justin’s face spread to his ears and neck as he heard that, whimpering the tiniest bit. It was the tiniest bit of a break between their biting comments, shards of their relationship shining through. Of course it didn’t last longer than that, Giriko was ready to get right back to being the bitter man he was. Justin could do that.

“I know I am, but it's nice to hear you know it too.” Giriko looked up with an annoyed expression that Justin only smirked at. That smirk didn’t last much longer though when Giriko grabbed onto one of his thighs and pushed his legs up and open painfully, spreading him far further than was comfortable. Struggling to get Giriko to ease up Justin could only yelp when Giriko decided to respond to that by pushing his legs into a split, using his strength to ignore any type of resistance. 

“Giriko! Fuck! Let go!” Tears were starting to build up in Justin’s eyes involuntarily, he could feel the muscles in his legs tearing as he gave heavy pained gasps, unable to even struggle without making everything feel so much worse. If Giriko was responding he couldn’t hear it, his vision was sparkling, he was amazed at how much this hurt. Giriko was right about him being able to handle pain as a Death Scythe, but this was something that felt so unlike anything else Justin had experienced, it felt like Giriko was trying to tear his limbs off.

Giriko did let go after a second, sensing the real pain he was causing, but Justin didn’t close his legs… it hurt too much to move the muscles so he just let them lie limp as he gasped with his head rolled to the side, lax on their pillows. He could sort of hear Giriko talking now, a concerned tone to his voice, knowing he fucked up more than a little bit. Justin tried to twitch one of his legs, sighing in relief that it still moved and they weren’t disjointed… that would not only be a hard injury to move to a hospital, but embarrassing as hell. 

Still, Justin was certain he wouldn’t be able to move for quite a long time, his body had very much abandoned him here. Giving a heavy sigh Justin shot a glare dead into Giriko’s eyes, not letting up even when the man flinched back in guilt.

“Well? Are you going to fuck me or were you just looking to beat me up?” It took Giriko a second to react to that but once he did a monstrous smile ripped over his face, more than pleased hearing Justin’s request. Justin had to fight not to roll his eyes when a more gentle hand touched his thigh as Giriko began to get his fly undone. 

When they finally managed to connect Justin and Giriko made a pained grunt in unison, trying to balance themselves out despite not really wanting to take the time for that. Still, it should’ve taken longer than it did. Giriko was more than just a little bit interested in getting moving so he pushed right past that with force, settling himself inside with a sharp smile that looked down over Justin with a mixture of haughty pride and hidden affection. 

It hurt, Justin made a long strained whine, his chest burning with sharp bites, his hips barely able to move and now he was being impaled… it felt impossible to handle it all. Giriko had said he wanted to do this to help  _ Justin _ , but at this point the scythe was fairly certain that rather something had happened to him today he wanted to get out or he had been fantasizing about this for years and was really going all in.

“Damn, how do you always take cock so well? Such a goddamn pretty picture even being torn apart.” Whimpering Justin pushed back further onto Giriko’s dick, his heart fluttering when the man gave another pleased grunt and began to give a few lazy thrusts to start with, rewarding Justin for being so eager. It was something, but still not much more than just teasing… 

“Move Giri, I can’t stand this much longer.” It was true, Justin’s entire body was screaming for rest, to be put back into a position where he could recover and wasn’t just receiving new damage every single second… Giriko took that the wrong way though, thinking it was Justin being mind numbingly aroused or something and decided that instead he wanted to tease the ruined scythe. 

“Ah does the academy’s holy scythe want to be fucked blind? I thought you’d have more patience.” Rolling his eyes Justin made an annoyed little huff when Giriko met their lips and moved his hips agonizingly slow, making Justin’s back arch and twist up, the spinning coil in his stomach begging to be sated. When they broke apart it took Justin an embarrassingly long time to catch his breath before he could respond. 

“I’m already blind from pain you complete moron, you almost tore me in two and I want to lay down, get it over with.” Giriko’s smile completely disappeared with that, displeased with not only Justin’s disinterest but also the reminder that he really only had himself to blame for that. All of this was his fault actually, he should’ve just left Justin the hell alone after getting bitten but he just couldn’t, had to mess with every bad mood he could. 

“I thought you wanted to get fucked, are you just using me for my dick then?” Giriko’s voice was somewhere between dejected and humorous. Justin only groaned and moved to try and get himself right off of Giriko, refusing to deal with this right now, Giriko only held him down. The enchanter’s grip on his thighs were gentle but also clearly weren’t going to let him go, they’d get firmer if Justin kept struggling. The grip was really more of a warning then anything else. 

“Giriko I’m giving you a choice here but whatever it is  _ hurry it up _ . I’m bleeding.” The frown he was getting insane, Giriko wasn’t happy with this at all. Justin wasn’t just making shit up though, his shoulder was starting to drip onto the sheets and his nipple was so swollen Justin embarrassingly wanted ice or something. 

“Fucking  _ fine _ you boring piece of shit, but don’t open your mouth until it's over, I don’t want to hear your annoying voice when I’m focusing.” Justin huffed but obeyed. It was amazing how the second after that agreement how painfully fast Giriko started moving, now showing no consideration for Justin at all to ‘hurry it up’. The regret flooded in immediately, Justin had no fucking clue how violent Giriko could get, Giriko was rough enough but this was something else entirely.

Squealing Giriko flipped him over, setting him on his pained knees and holding his sore hips still so he could really go all out, probably  _ trying  _ to hurt Justin with his rage now. It was working, no words were shared between them as promised, but that didn’t mean it was silent, Justin was gasping with high pitched keens. Half of them were made in pleasure and the other half came from pain, they all sounded the same. 

Justin came with a cry that only got worse when Giriko bit into the back of his shoulder and kept going, not slowing down for a second and certainly not stopping once Justin finished. Still crying out Justin grabbed onto their pillow with desperate hands and wrapped around it. He couldn’t claw into Giriko in this position but at least they had something for him to bite and sob into, he was going to need it if Giriko kept this up for much longer… and it seemed like he would. 

Justin had certainly been fucked past orgasm before to finish Giriko off, but it never took the enchanter much longer… right now that wasn’t the case. It actually started to take so long that Justin began to panic, how on earth was Giriko still going so fast? Was he trying not to come just to spite Justin here or was this set up really just making it take longer for him? Was there a chance he was just humoring Justin all the times before this and forced himself to come earlier? 

Justin’s mind was destroyed with panic and overstimulation at this point, everything, even the pleasure, was starting to turn into pain and he was getting dizzy. Only  _ then  _ did Giriko start to grunt, getting into it enough that he couldn’t stay scarily quiet anymore. That wasn’t a good sign. Whimpering Justin only cried out more when one of Giriko’s gloves pulled back his face, forcing him to arch, presumably bending him in a way that would feel better… it was humiliating and made Justin’s hips twitch and his stomach bend up again. 

When one of Giriko’s fingers crammed itself into his mouth, forcing his jaw to stretch around the oversized mechanical fingers… those were just inside him, well one of them was… it felt so much bigger in his mouth though. That was horrible to know, Giriko really  _ had  _ turned him into something filthy. Coming to that thought Justin gasped in such shock that he almost inhaled Giriko’s fucking glove, coughing horribly when he did. 

It made Giriko scoffed, presumably disgusted by how wrecked Justin had become. Normally Justin would be in firm agreement to that, but right now he was so exhausted he only flopped back down onto the pillow the second he was let go. It took a bit longer, grabbing onto soft fluff with a death grip and a few rough sobs… and then finally he broke their agreement of silence in his desperation. 

“Giri! Giri please!” Justin's face was soaked in tears at this point, dripping onto the pillow he was desperately holding. Giriko still wasn’t giving him any mercy, hadn’t slowed down or gotten his endless rage out despite having completely fucked all the anger right out of Justin with his brutality already. There was no way the scythe could stay angry or even just annoyed right now, he could barely even remember how he got here he was so dizzy and lightheaded. It made sense that if they were  _ both  _ trying to get their anger out that Giriko wasn’t done yet though. 

After all, nothing could get all Giriko’s anger to go away even for a second, if he was really tapping deep into his hatred for the world, nothing would stop it. Justin knew that but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle being used as an outlet for that rage… his knees were starting to shake and his skin was so sore with all Giriko’s bite marks and a few developing bruises from greedily tight hands. Giriko really was an animal right now, treating this almost as if it was a fight, one that he had clearly won with Justin coming up on his third painful and dry orgasm, but that he wasn’t finished with yet. 

Shrieking out Justin came again, this time accompanied by a painful burning feeling that made a rough sob rip out of his throat. Justin’s entire body was jittering at this point like he was a toddler on their 5th shot of espresso, it had to be difficult for Giriko to even keep a hold on him anymore he was so limp and twitchy. This was truly insane, Justin had  _ never  _ been fucked like this, and it was making his head spin. His ass hurt so bad but Giriko wasn’t slowing down. Justin could tell the enchanter had bitten his own mouth to bits trying not to cum so he could keep this going… 

It made Justin go lax, resigning to the fact Giriko just wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, his anger completely uncontrollable. Justin knew if he really wanted to he could stop Giriko just fine, but he was  _ exhausted  _ and also a shameful part of him liked feeling just how intense Giriko’s anger was, how much emotion he had boiling inside of him every second of everyday. He could never take it out anymore being in the academy… and it was Justin’s job to help him calm down after all… 

At this point Justin was already going to have to take tomorrow off anyway.

The reminder of tomorrow sent a shiver down Justin’s spine… was he even going to be able to walk? Probably not, or if he could it’d probably be embarrassingly bow legged or limping, it really felt like Giriko had broken his hips spreading them out so far. Flexibility wasn’t Justin’s thing, his weapon had a frame, he wasn’t meant to bend past that frame but Giriko and his free flowing chains really didn’t seem to understand that. 

Even taking tomorrow off Justin was going to be coated in bruises and red chomp marks far longer than that… his coats covered most of everything but Giriko had even messed up his wrists, someone was going to notice… God. 

Thinking himself to death about how he was going to hide all of this, Giriko seemed to notice and bit down onto his neck again with a growl, adding another mark and forcing Justin to come back to attention and focus on  _ him _ . As if his hazy mind could really focus on anything right now. He felt like he was going to die here he was so overwhelmed. 

“Fuck, Justin.” Finally,  _ finally  _ with those words Giriko came, filling him up and making his vision sparkle. It was a moment of bliss, his hips feeling like they were melting and his face completely melted into the covers… and then a weird darkness began crawling around his vision. It was a weird thing he barely noticed until it was almost his entire vision, only a tiny pinprick of light he could still see through. 

Justin’s mind was all hazy and weird and he couldn’t summon anything but confusion at this new development. What was going on? His head hurt, he felt sick and dizzy but the pain in his body had stopped… somewhere in the back of his mind Justin felt Giriko flip him over, saying something… he had a moment where things almost seemed clear again…

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Giriko fucking Justin until he passed out was really hot to me so I did, also please picture Giriko being extremely worried and waiting for Justin to wake up like oh fuck oh fuck I'm so dead.


End file.
